


"Why YOU?"

by mostlies (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amy is sorry, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rouge has a panic attack, Rouge is so corny, Rouge is sorry, Self Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triggers, amy is so clueless, amy wants sonic but, angy amy, fate has other plans, fluff?, idk?, new to writing, rouge is such a brat, rouge just wants her love, so im ass, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mostlies
Summary: Amy's soul-mate was supposed to be sonic, but when she finds out that shadow is his she is left heart broken and confused.."Who is my soul-mate?"





	1. ??

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I'm ass at writing so, no high expectations. Also I haven't seen anything sonic the hedgehog related in years so forgive me if my information is mistaken, feel free to correct me!
> 
> ok so this is just me testing out shit

Amy stared at the heart shaped blob on the palm of her peach toned hand, She began to imagine her life with sonic. How they would get married and have a bunch of cute babies running around, the perfect life in Amy’s eyes. Happily she jumped up and down on her bed just imagining her perfect life with sonic always made her giddy with excitement. Amy always loved looking at her “love mark”, as she would like to call it, because it was the symbol of her true love, the one she was meant to be with, Sonic the Hedgehog. As the pink hedgehog came down from her little high she looked at the time on her phone, gushing at the photo of sonic she had secretly taken, it was 8:56 “oh!” Amy gasped, “time for a bath!” She put her phone down and went to the bathroom.  
.  
~~*Time skip*~~  
.  
As the pink hedgehog got out of her much needed bath she wrapped a towel around her body and headed to her bedroom, there on her bed was Rouge the bat. Amy, confused, was going to ask how she got in and then suddenly she felt a slight breeze coming from the opened the window. The pink hedgehog sighed and the white bat giggled, “Oh, hon, you should really lock your window” cooed Rouge.

“Yeah, yeah whatever”, Amy said in an annoyed tone, “what are you doing here anyways?”

“I can’t just come and visit my favorite pink hedgehog?” the white furred bat said in a smug tone, with a small chuckle.

“No, not really when it’s so late at night” said the pink hedgehog as she went to her closet to get some pajamas, some underwear and started for the bathroom. Little to the pink hedgehogs knowledge was the aquamarine eyes following her every move, almost like they were admiring her very being.

“Why so shy of getting dressed in front of another woman?” the owner of said eyes spoke in a curious tone,

the pink hedgehog then stopped right in front of the door and looked at the white furred bat and said “this body is only meant to be seen by my soul-mate, So-”

“‘Sonic the hedgehog’” Rouge interrupted in a mocking tone, “but, Doll?” She started, “what makes you so sure that sonic is your soul-mate?”  
.  
The way the pink hedgehogs ears twitched slightly to that question was the dead giveaway that the bat has struck a nerve. “Excuse me?” Amy said as she turned around, this obviously was her giving Rouge a chance to take back what she said or even correct herself but the white furred bat was actually quite curious, so she repeated the question. Unsurprisingly, she was met with a very upset slur of words coming from the pink hedgehog who was quite literally fuming with rage.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” the white furred bat said with her hands up in a ‘I surrender’ position, “I can’t understand you”. Slowly, the pink hedgehog, more like red at the moment, started calming down “it was just a question, damn, wouldn’t have asked if I knew you would go bat shit crazy.” But, to be honest Rouge would so have still if she knew, which also she did know but it was still fun nonetheless to mess with the moody little hedgehog.

Amy then took a deep breath and said "well, you shouldn’t question love then,”

Rouge rolled her eyes and waved her off, “weren’t you going to go get dressed?” Amy then looked down and was overcome with embarrassment as she quickly grabbed the clothes she had dropped in her rage and ran into her bathroom slamming the door behind her while simultaneously telling Rouge to get out, assuming that she means her house. Rouge sighed as she laid herself on the pink hedgehogs strangely comfortable bed, she looked over to the door Amy was behind. Then she moved her hand to her face, slowly she removes her glove and there on the palm of her hand is her birthmark, same as always, that strange heart shaped blob.


	2. ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's feelings are confusing and unneeded when they come to the bat.  
> .  
> .  
> are they really though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, people actually read this shit?

[Amy but also with rouge](https://min-child.tumblr.com/post/173474978295/some-recent-doodles-of-them-furries-i-just?is_highlighted_post=1)

.

Rouge heard the pink hedgehog rustling around and cursing behind the bathroom door trying to get dressed, Rouge looked back at her gloveless hand. She knew Amy was her soulmate, she has known since the first time seeing the pink hedgehogs ungloved peachy hands when they were only little kiddies, but she knew that if she told Amy that would only end badly, the moody little hedgehog had a real bad temper, as demonstrated no more than five minutes ago, and was hellbent on the thought of sonic being hers. Oh how the white furred bat longed to hold the pink hedgehog, shower her in kisses.

 

Amy walked out of the bathroom not surprised at all at the sight of Rouge on her bed still, she was laying on her back, her knees bent slightly she had her left hand ungloved on her chest and her right on her stomach, her eyes were closed so the beautiful glittering turquoise and blue hued eyeshadow really popped on the bats pretty face. Amy stopped, _wait._ the pink hedgehog shook her head and went stiff. For a few seconds there was this heavy silence the only thing breaking it was sounds of the night. The pink hedgehogs gaze slowly began to shift to the gloveless hand on the white furred bats chest. Amy was now curious, was Rouge thinking about her soulmate? The way Rouges face was soft and happy, opposite of her usual smug expression, was an obvious answer.

 

This seemed to bother the pink hedgehog for some reason, just the thought of Rouge being with someone made her strangely very jealous. Then Amy wondered, _What does her ‘love-mark’ look like?_ , the way the white furred bats left hand was ungloved and on her chest was good enough clues for the pink hedgehog to assume her “love mark” was on her arm or hand, the thought of the mark being on the same hand as Amy's made the hedgehog heart fill with... joy? _Why joy? Of all emotions I could feel joy is it?_ The hedgehog wondered, this thought was slowly being replaced with rationality, _marks can be anywhere on the body even on the same place as another but that doesn’t mean they have the same mark._ Amy’s heart was racing still, even with this knowledge the organ didn’t seem to care. Amy walked towards the white furred bat, when she was at the edge of the bed, she sat down, pulled her feet up and crawled towards the bat, the bat was more like sleeping now if anything, the hedgehog started to reach for the bats hand. “Honey, you know if you wanted to touch my breast you could of asked,” rouge spoke with a smirk her eyes still closed, this caused the pink hedgehog to give a small shriek before falling to the floor in her panic to get away.

 

“Those weren’t my intentions at all!” The flustered hedgehog said with her voice that was a little to high. Amy had rushed to her feet while Rouge was laughing hysterically in the fetal position holding her stomach. All the hedgehog could do was stand there, face red as a cherry, each time she would try to speak it was only interrupted by laughter. Finally after a few more seconds of loud obnoxious laughter, Rouge calmed down wiping away the tears that had formed, Amy was now finally able to talk but she didn’t know what to say her ears were flat on her head out of pure embarrassment. So, rouge just stared at her with her usual smug look, not at all fazed by the awkward silence. Finally after what felt like hours for Amy,   Rouge said

 

“Well, if you didn’t want to touch my breast, pervert-”

 

“I am not a pervert!” Amy interrupted face still red as ever, Rouge laughed again but continued,

 

“Then what were you reaching for then, not pervert?” Amy’s ears slightly twitch at the question but remained flat on her head as she spoke ignoring what the bat had called her,

 

“I...was reaching for your left hand, I wanted to see what your mark looked like,” Amy spoke avoiding eye contact with Rouge, twiddling her fingers around and around. Rouge had stopped smiling, she quickly stood up and grabbed her glove that was on the floor, dusting it off.

 

“That’s none of your business, hedgehog” Rouge spoke as she walked towards the window, putting on her glove.

 

“Why?” Amy blurted out

 

“Why do you care?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rad, again, this is hella short but eh.


	3. Trigger warning!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao, time for some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge has a literal panic attack in this chapter so a heads up.  
> .  
> self harm!!!  
> .  
> this is also so, so short I'm sorry!!

Amy stiffened once again, her ears had shot up and twitched at what Rouge had said. Rouge had never been so cold towards her, Rouge was now at the window facing outside. “Goodnight, Amy” she turned to look at said hedgehog, “see you around, hun.” Then she flew out the window, all the pink hedgehog did was stare where the white bat was. Amy then shook her head and placed her hand on her heart, the other on her burning face. 

.

Rouge was flying through the night sky, her face was burning and her eyes stinging slightly, suddenly her phone began vibrating in her bra. This startled the bat, so much so that she had almost fallen out of the sky. Irritated she answered the phone, it was shadow calling to ask where she was. “I’m on my way home, I was at a friends house” rouge said trying to hide the trembling in her voice, this obviously didn’t work and shadow sighed. This wasn’t the first time he had dealt with the bat in such a state and it was always caused by the same “problem”, Amy Rose.

“You have to tell her sooner or later, Rouge,” he heard sniffling on the other side of the line, “you can’t keep going like this, your mental and emotional state is falling apart” Shadow was actually quite worried for the bat, it showed in his voice. Rouge chuckled sadly,

 

“don’t worry about me, hun, I'll find a way to tell ‘lil miss moody’ someday” the last word was slightly muffled with a small sob. Shadow sighed once again,

 

“just hurry home and don’t do anything stupid”

 

“You’re a bit to late, shads” Rouge spoke as tears were rushing down her flushed cheeks, she then hung up. “Why did it have to be her?” Rouge had to stop flying, she couldn’t see due to the salty tears blurring her vision, She landed on a tree branch and just broke down completely. She knew that no one would be out at this hour and the last house she saw was over five minutes ago, so she just let it all out. She sat with her knees touching her chest and sobbed loudly into her gloved hands, she loved Amy so much that it was killing her, emotionally. Rouge hated how she couldn’t compare to Sonic, it was clear why everyone loved him, especially Amy. Rouge started pulling at her ears, she removed her gloves and started clawing at her arms, just anything to dull the thought of Amy. Anything! Suddenly, she felt a whoosh of wind and her arms being held tightly she looked up to see shadow. His eyes were wide with worry.   

 

“What the hell are you doing!?” Shadow shouted, all Rouge could do was cry even harder, shadow pulled her into a hug. He felt the blood smear onto his hands as he hugged her, he hold on her tightened, “Why?” he spoke softly he knew there was no point in yelling. Rouge only answered with more sobbing that was muffled in the ebony hedgehogs white chest fur. Shadow sighed as he stroked her head, after a few minutes the air was filled with quiet snoring and the hedgehog knew it was time to go home. He quickly and gently lifted the bat and dashed home.

 


	4. ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is a good brother and helps cheer Rouge up, U like to thing Rouge and Shadow have a sibling like realationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really nice to write but my creative energy is running low with this, so I'm gonna start with another story just to give me a break with this so I just don't completely abandon it.  
> .  
> .  
> I'm sorry it's so short, please forgive me. I'll try and make the chapters longer when I can

.

The dash home lasted only a minute at most but the fragile bat in the ebony hedgehogs arms made it seem much longer. He opened the door as quickly as he could and sped walked to the living room where he had placed the sleeping bat on the couch. He dashed up stairs to the bathroom where the first aid kit was placed and went back to the white furred bats side. She was awake now, sitting up and looking at her hands, she sighed and looked up to Shadow, “I’m sorry you have to deal with such a mess” she said laughing half heartedly, the hedgehog sighed and sat next to the bat, “this is the second time this month, Rouge” he started the bats ears deflated onto her head, “You have to tell her, this is getting out of hand” he continued “this,” he gently grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch the fresh wound, “isn’t ok, Rouge, you harming yourself isn’t ok at all” the bat continued looking at her hands, to ashamed to look at the hedgehog. “People care for you, Rouge,” the bat's ears twitched slightly at those words, but she only wilted more “I’m pretty sure Amy does as well,” Rouge looked up at the hedgehog is disbelief with a hint of ‘shut your lyin’ ass up”, “oh, it’s true, you should just hear about how Amy talks about you,” Rouge expression was now more of the ‘shut your lyin’ ass up’ but Shadow continued, “yes it is what you would expect she what she would say about you but the way she says it is important” Rouge was now all ears, her ears were now up in their correct fully upright position. “She talks in a fond way of you, for example remember when you had to go on that mission for G.U.N that was top secret and you were gone for like a week?” The bat nodded a little to eagerly, “well, after the first day all Amy was doing was asking where you were and when I told her it was top secret she instead would ask when you would be coming back” Rouge was in belief while also trying to hold back a giggle “yup, she was acting as if you were her dear sonic” Rouge was in complete shock. 

 

“You’re joking” the bat was finally able to say as Shadow started cleaning her wounds, he laughed 

 

“No, not at all, I swear on Moebius” he said smiling, Rouge just stared at him still in shock because Shadow was telling the truth, Amy really did care for her. 

.

~~*Time Skip*~~   

.

After the bat was fully bandaged she stood up from the couch and stretched her arms, wincing slightly at the pain of stretching her wounds. Shadow was also up, but he was going upstairs to put the first aid kit away and go to sleep. “Goodnight!” Rouge shouted up to the hedgehog, a loud “you too” was as good as she would get with that edge lord. She then touched her hands realizing that she didn’t have her gloves, she looked on and around the couch for said gloves but nothing. She started looking around the house but same issue with the couch, nothing. It then it her she had more than likely had left them at the tree, “no, damn it” the bat said as she hit the base of her hand to her forehead. Rouge sighed as she went upstairs to her room, she was too tired to deal with it at the moment. As the bat got changed and lied down to her bed she caught a glimpse of the clock before dozing off, 2:15 am.   

 


	5. ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy feels bad about the night before, so she decides to talk with Rouge and everyone is shocked at that  
> .  
> .  
> Fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write out this lame shit, it's just,,,i'm shit at,,,writing.  
> .  
> .  
> But nonetheless, I hope you at least think it's alright.

Amy hadn’t slept well last night, the way Rouge had acted was so out of character for her, she was always relatively kind towards the hedgehog. Amy sighed as she sat up, looking towards the window, the sky was an Ombre of blues and oranges. Normally, she would be up and trying to get ready to go and meet sonic and the gang at the house but today she just was so out of it. A sudden soft melody of music coming from her flashing alarm clock, it was 7:15. Reluctantly, Amy got out of bed and went to the bathroom doing her usually routine, after blow drying her quills and brushing through them she exited the foggy and humid bathroom she sat down at her desk and looked into her vanity. The pink hedgehog nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the light dark circles under her eyes, she quickly brought out her makeup supplies and went about that business. Amy went for a more natural look, her main goal being to hide the beginning of dark circles, after adding her mascara she gave one last look to see if there were any issues with her makeup. After finding no issues she went to her closet to get dressed in her usual outfit, grabbing her phone and hammer on her way out of the house.

.

~~Time Skip~~

.

Amy walked into sonic and tails home, she saw the orange fox working on another machine to help them with their missions, the fox greeted her with a smile and hearty wave. Amy pulled her most convincing smile and waved back “Good morning, Tails” she greeted while walking towards him. He smiled back and said

 

“Sonic is in the kitchen” he pointed towards the kitchen with his thumb. Normally Amy would jump up and rush to her love but today she just didn’t feel like it.

 

“Thanks for the information but today I don’t feel like messing with Sonic today” the hedgehog sighed, the two tailed fox stopped what he was doing and stared at Amy in pure disbelief.

 

“Um… what?” Tails asked

 

“I just don’t feel like messing with sonic ok?” Amy started, “I have other things to deal with before I go fooling around, again” Tails just stood there still in shock. Amy rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door.

 

“Where Are you going?” asked the fox, the pink hedgehog stopped walking and turned around,

 

“I’m going to Rouge and Shad’s” Amy spoke confidently, though in all reality she was quite nervous but she needed to talk with the bat about last nights issue, “I, uh, have to talk with Rouge” Amy finished. The fox raised an eyebrow in interest, Sonic had walked into the work area and greeted the pink hedgehog. Amy greeted him back and she continued with her task

 

“Why are going to talk with Rouge?” Amy stopped as she was about to grab the doorknob, she felt her eyes twitch,

 

“You’re going to go talk with Rouge?” Sonic butted in, “I thought you didn’t like her”

 

“Uh..” Amy was nervous, she couldn’t tell them about last night without them asking for more information, even just thinking about it made her heart ache and face heat up. So, without turning around she said “that’s none of your business” and walked out slightly irritated.

Sonic and tails looked at each other completely baffled at what had just happened,

 

“Well then” Sonic said scratching the back of his neck, “that was weird, anyhow what are you working on?”.

.

 

> ~~P.O.V change~~

.

Rouge groaned loudly as her phone went off, as the bat reached for it she flinched from the sting of her wounds. Ignoring it the best she could she grabbed the phone and answered without looking at the caller ID, “what?” Rouge asked harshly at the ass hat whom had awoken her from her much needed beauty rest,

 

“Oh, I’m sorry did I wake you up? Asked the “asshat” nervously, Rouge choked on air as she gasped,

 

“Amy!?” Rouge shrieked, practically coughing a lung out, “No, no it's fine I was planning on getting up right now anyways” Rouge spoke trying to sound as convincing as she could while pulling the covers off of her body and trying not to fall off of the bed

 

“Oh, well that’s good, um, is it alright if I come over?” Amy asked, “b-b-but I totally understand if you don’t want me to” the hedgehog quickly added. The bat chuckled,

 

“Yeah, please do, it’s just I would never expect you to want to talk with me,” said shyly. Amy had stopped walking

 

“Why does everyone think I hate you or something?” Amy wondered aloud, “I don’t really understand where it comes from, yeah I guess it’s because it seems like whenever we talk i’m always irritated by you” Amy laughed a little bit, Rouge practically melted she had such a weak spot for the pink hedgehogs laugh it always made her heart beat a little faster and her legs become jelly.

 

“Heh, yeah, you always have the best reactions,” giggled Rouge, the hedgehog felt her face heat up, she felt so flustered from that comment,

 

“Well, ok then, i'll be there in like 30 minutes” Amy said as calm as she could, she heard a happy ‘mhm’ from the other line and she hung up. _‘ well off to Rouge’s house’_ Amy thought as she walked towards the agents’ home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was short :/
> 
> Please give me some ideas where to take the story, as I repeated, I'm very new with writing and I just want to contribute to this ship.


End file.
